


Deficient

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Illnesses/Disabilities Alphabet Challenge [26]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Josh is sick, M/M, he thinks up a lame joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh finally finds out why he's been so sick lately, but when he thinks of a joke about it, he doesn't realise how much it'll upset his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deficient

**Author's Note:**

> Z is for Zinc Deficiency. Thank god this list is done. Now on to the next alphabet challenge, which will hopefully be easier, though I doubt it.

When Josh gets home from the doctor, he’s not surprised to find his band mates, his boyfriend, and his boyfriend’s brother and band mates waiting for him. They’ve all been worried about him lately, he hasn’t been eating, and despite barely eating, he’s had almost unbearable diarrhoea, and since it started, he’s had pneumonia twice.

He sits down in the living room with them, and tries to ignore the way they’re all staring at him.

“I have a zinc deficiency,” he tells them, then turns to Oli and his band mates. “And from what the doctor said, I think it’s you guys faults,” he tells them, struggling to keep a straight face, which becomes a lot easier when he sees the hurt look Oli’s giving him. He didn’t realise how much his joke might hurt his boyfriend.

“What makes you think it’s our fault?” Oli asks sadly, and Josh lets the smile come to his face.

“Because the doctor thinks it was caused by heavy metal exposure,” he tells him, and Oli frowns in confusion as he tries to figure out what Josh is talking about. Tom gets it first and bursts out laughing, quickly followed by Jordan and Lee. Oli finally manages to get past his hurt that Josh could think he’d make him sick and realises what Josh means, laughing as he lightly slaps Josh’s shoulder.

“You scared the shit out of me, you bastard!” He laughs, pulling Josh into a hug. “So, you’re going to be alright, yeah?” He mumbles, and Josh nods.

“Yeah, the doctor gave me supplements to bring my zinc levels up, I’ll be alright, soon enough,” he reassures him, holding Oli a little tighter. Even though he feels guilty about upsetting Oli, and he’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to him, he still thinks his joke was brilliant.


End file.
